


Healing

by dancingsnake88



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bathing, Cuddling, Discussions of Suicide, Everything's okay in the end, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico takes care of Will, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, nico comforts will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsnake88/pseuds/dancingsnake88
Summary: Everything gets to be too much. When Will needs him, Nico's there.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Another Nico comforting Will fic! I hope everyone enjoys! I'm pretty sick as of now, so please be patient with me and my writing!

When Will finishes mending Valentina's broken arm with shaking hands, Nico knows something is very wrong. And when he runs away without a word, Nico knows that Will needs him. So he chases after him.

He finds Will behind the Apollo cabin, back to the strong exterior, chest heaving as he hyperventilates. Nico wordlessly stands next to him, not touching him to ensure he won't make Will's panic attack worse. When Will extends his hand to the side, eyes still focused in front of himself, Nico once again knows. He takes Will's hand in his, stroking over it soothingly with his opposite hand. Will squeezes his hand, and Nico can feel his desperation.

Will lets out a sob, full of so much pain and anguish, that Nico can't only feel it, he can _see_ it. He can see Will's grief at the loss of his siblings, having no idea where they are, the distress of his powerless father asking for his aid, the exhaustion of being the only healer.

Will squeezes harder, and Nico gently tugs back, guiding him to sit against the cabin. He wraps his arms around Will, feeling him settle into the familiar and wanted comfort of it. Nico presses a kiss into Will's hair, letting him know that he's alright, that he's safe.

When Will's sobs cease, and his breathing becomes regular once more, Nico carefully tilts his head up so they're looking into each others' eyes.

"Let me worry about everything else right now. You just worry about you. Everything's going to be just fine, Will."

Will bites his lip and nods, allowing Nico to pull him up and lead him to the Hades Cabin. Nico opens the door to his cabin and enters with Will behind him. He closes the door and leads Will to the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub and starting the water.

While the tub fills, Nico helps Will out of his blood-covered scrubs, tossing them and the rest of his clothes aside. Will steps into the bath and sits, letting Nico scrub him clean from the day's events. Once he's finished, Nico wraps Will up in a towel, planting a quick kiss on his forehead as he goes to grab some of the clothes Will keeps in Nico's dresser. Will redresses, and Nico can see the exhaustion written all over his face.

"Let's get you to bed, tesoro," Nico coos, taking his hand and tucking him into his own bed before crawling in next to him.

Will's been silent for so long now that it's beginning to seriously worry Nico. So he pulls him close and runs a hand through his hair, hoping to coax any words out of him. It's clear to him that it's working when Will curls further into his chest, nestling into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"I've wondered before if it would be easier to just take my own life than to live it,"Will confesses, "After the Battle of Manhattan...I almost did. But I didn't. Because I knew everyone needed me there. Sometimes-Sometimes I wish I had," Will's voice breaks, "But then I look at you," he looks up at Nico, "And I'm so glad I didn't. I never would've been able to love you if I had, and I'm thankful for that everyday. Because-" Will releases a choked sob, "You make my life so worth living, Nico. You being here with me, getting to love you. It makes it worth waking up everyday, even when I regret not taking my own life. Then I think about you, and I know I would've regretted it. Thank you for keeping me alive, Nico. Thank you," Will sobs, gripping onto Nico's t-shirt and burying his face in his neck.

"Will," Nico says softly; Will looks up at him, and realizes that Nico, too, is crying, "I'll keep you alive everyday you feel like you don't want to be here. I'll make sure you don't want to be anywhere else but here. I don't want you to be anywhere but by my side, ever. I'll never stop saving you from your own pain, Will, I swear it on The River Styx. I'll always be here with you. And I'll always, always love you."

"I love you so much, Nico," Will whispers, "I love you so, so much."

Nico hugs him tightly, and Will hugs him back, pressing kisses to every part of his body he can reach.

"Thank you, thank you," he murmurs.

"Will," Nico tilts his head towards his own,"Always."


End file.
